Vampire Hunter D: Power of the Sphinx
by writer6886
Summary: D must save a Vampeal from becoming a creatures bride. But D may find love in this adventure.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

Prologue

Lighting flashes on a dark night as an old man with bright brown eyes and white hair looks out his window. The man was 84, about 5'3" with well-groomed white mustache. He wore a white button up shirt with black pants, shiny black boots and black gloves. His eyes were locked on his front gate. Guards surround the gate, all armed for a threat that was coming. At his side was a large rifle with a blade on the tip of the barrel. Out the darkness behind him appears a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She was looked about 40 but she was far older than that. Her height was 5'2" and skin was very pale with bright red lips. She wore a red dress with a black brooch in the center of her chest. She stood next to the man looking out window. Her face wore a worried look as the rain hit the glass of the window.

Suddenly four horses hooked to a black chariot with a tall mutant, about 6 ft, wearing a black cloak, with black pants and sharp black boots, his faceless black head was covered by a purple hood as the driver bursts threw the gate. The guards opened fired at the chariot unable to penetrate its solid armor. The driver jumped off the chariot removing his cloak showing his muscular black skin and pulls out a large blade from his side. As the guards try to shoot him, the mutant dodges with incredible speed cutting down any one in his way. After the guards are dead the mutant walks over to the chariot and opens the door. Out walks a tall figure, about 6ft 2, with two golden colored wings on his back. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. His hair was blonde and a white-faced mask with red lips covered his face. The figure looked toward the window his eyes glowed a bright blue.

"So he has finally arrived for our daughter." The old man said picking up his rifle.

"He won't get her. I'll make sure of that." The woman said her eyes glowing a dark red color.

"Before we face him Cardia, I just want you to know that I have and always will love you." The old man said with such sadness.

Cardia turned to him and said confidently, "Don't talk like that Arron. We will survive this fight and we will protect our Daughter."

The two walked down the hall a waiting their challenge. The two had received a letter two days ago about an attack on their castle to abduct their daughter. They told their daughter Marianna, who looked 26 twenty-six but was older. She offered to help but her parents refused it. They were both skilled, experienced warriors where as she was inexperenced. As the two reached a split Arron kissed his wife and headed right toward his daughters room. Cardia went left to meet the intruder. As soon as Cardia reached the entrance hall the front doors blew open. The figure walk in staring at his opponent.

"Stand aside I have come for my bride." The figure darkly.

"You will not take her from this castle Delron." Cardia said fiercely her eye glowing red.

"You don't actually believe you can beat me do you?" Delron said amusingly as his eyes start to glow blue.

Cardia charged up bearing fangs and thrusted a burst of energy at Delron. Delron unafraid stood his ground only to be moved an inch. Cardia shocked that her attack did practically nothing, stepped back in fear. Delron laughs lightly lifts his right hand and thrusted in forward knocking Cardia back in to a wall.With Cardia out of the way Delron procedes down the hall. The hall was dark and quiet he felt a certain homy sense. He didn't want to leave such a nice castle but it would better to take his future bride away from people. Delron walks down the hall to see Marianna's door with Arron in front holding his rifle. Delron walks forward unafraid of Marianna's Gardian.

"Stop right there." Arron stands aiming his rifle right at Delron.

"Stand aside old man. Your wife failed to beat me and so will you." Delron say smugly.

With a determined look in Arrons eyes a the mention of his wife he pulls the trigger yelling "Die!" A large blast comes out of the rifle directly hitting Delron.

As the smoke settles Delron stands there his eyes glow a brighter blue as he looks at Arron. "Pathetic." Delron says as he breaks the door by shoving Arron through it.

Marianna wakes up from her bed to find her father on the ground and Delron at the door. Understanding the situation Marianna leaps in fury at her intruder. Delron moves back to avoid the attack. Marianna bares her own set of fangs as she tries again. Toying with her Delron keeps dodging her, thinking how in pathetic she is. After getting bored with Marianna's failed attempts to kill him Delron pulls out a lit candle. Marianna stops dead in her tracks and starts to have problems breathing. Marianna drops to the ground unable to move confused by what was happening to her. She knew it had something to with the candle but she didn't know what is was.

Delron stood over her."Confused my bride? The scent of this candle paralizes anyone with vampire blood in thier veins.

Delron bends down to pick her up. Suddenly a chair is smacked breaking into peices on Delron's back. Delron turns to see Arron holding the remains of the chair. Delron angrily grabs Arron be the throat and starts to strangle him. As Arron is about to go limp Cardia leaps at Delron so the candle won't affect her force of attack. As Delron gets knocked through the window he drops the candle in Marianna's room. Cardia and Delron face off outside as it starts to rain. Cardia armed with nothing, gathers all of her power for one final attack as Delron's eyes start to glow a bright, brilliant blue and energy surrounds him. After gaining enough energy, being tired from the effect of the candle Cardia throws it all at Delron. Delron counters by throwing his own blast over powering Cadia. The blast goes straight through her heart as she flys a foot back. Delron's mutant comes in front of him with the carriage. Marrianna helpless because of the candle was inside waiting for him.

"Thank you Shade. Did you have any trouble from the father?"

"No." He answers in a heavy toned voice. "He was still weak from you nearly strangeling him."

"Good. Drive me to my castle as quick as possible."

The carriage drives off down the road and into the mist. Arron comes out to find that he was to late to save his daughter. He finds his wife's lifeless body in the mud. He runs to her and gathers her body in his arms. Knowing that their is nothing he can do to regain his daughter and avenge his wife he knows someone he can hire. A dhampire with an amazing reputation that goes by the name of D.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

1

A tall man with a blue face, long dark curly brown hair, dark brown eyes came slowly riding down a road to Arrons damaged castle on a mecanical black horse. He wore a black leather suit covered by his black cloak and on his head was a black hat. His long sword was under his cloak showing only the black handle with the design of a vampire on it. His face held an emotionless expression unable to tell what was on his mind. As he a proached the castle the doors opened and he saw his usual greeting. A bunch of well armed guards. Life as a Vampeal was hard to cope with, many showing him fear and distrust. But over the years he had gotten used to his life. He slowly traveled in bracing himself in case anything goes wrong.

"Stop." Arron calls out from behind his guards. "Lower your weapons. This is not how we treat our guests."

The gaurds do as they're ordered and separate for Arron to step forward. "Forgive my guards D. We had a tragic experience recently, so everyone is a bit jumpy. Please follow me."

D was surprised at how calm and considerate Arron was. The two walked down a hall way until the reached the front of a door. The door and the walls around it looked as if a battle took place. There were burn marks from a gun on the wall, bits of wood from broken furniture, and the door had a mark as if somthing was thrown at it. D figured this had something to do with what he would be hired for. Arron opened the door and entered with D behind him. The room looked worse than the hallway. D noticed the window shattered, the rest of the broken furniture from hallway in the room and there was a bit of wax near the window.

"This was my daughter's room. She was taken from me recently." Arron handed D a photo of his daughter. "Her name is Marianna, and I need you to get her back. Please follow me I have one more stop to show you."

The two walked to the back of the castle where a grave stood in the center. Arron walked up to it looking at it sadly. "This is my wife's grave she was murdered trying to protect our daugter. Her name was countess Cardia."

D flinched at hearing the name. "Cardia? As in the elder Cardia?"

"You know your vampires. But being a vampire hunter I'm sure you would." Arron said with a smile. "And you probably know that my daughter is also a Vampeal." D's eyes widend when he heard of another Vampeal. "I too was vampire hunter when I was younger, about 35. I met Cardia when I was hunting her. I fell into a trap and was severely wounded. The pain was so strong that I passed out. I awoke to find myself in a large comfortable bed and my wounds healed. As all human hunters I checked my neck to see if I was bitten. I wasn't sure what I was doing alive and being well treated. Too weak to move I stayed in bed waiting for the answers to come to me. Eventually someone came in to see how I was doing, A woman about 40 with long black hair and violet lips."

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Distrusting of people I ask,"Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"I am countess Cardia. You fell in my trap and needed medical treatment. I thought I should check up on you to see if you were awake and needed something to eat."

"You helped me and yet you don't even know me."

"I know you are a Vampire hunter." She said looking at me. "I grow tired of all these hunters coming after me. I just want to be left alone. But because I'm a vampire they will always keep coming."

Her words touched me and so until I healed we got to know each other better and fell in love. Eventually Marrianna was born.She grew up happy and aware of what she was. However she was not aware of the power she possessed.

Then she was taken a couple of nights ago by Delron. Delron was a man looking for power had found an artifact hidden long ago.This artifact held the ashes of a creature dated back to ancient greece. They were the ashes of the Sphinx. The Sphinx was a terrible creature with the head of a woman, body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle. The Sphinx terrorized villages with its power until a man named Oedipus came and made a deal with it. The deal was if Oedipus could solve it's riddle(What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening.) that the Sphinx would destroy itself. Oedipus answered man and the Sphinx was beaten leaving behind its ashes. Oedipus afraid of its power gather the ashes and sealed it away in an iron jar. Delron found that jar knowing what was inside and opened to see what power it held. From what is known he obtained great power, and wings of an eagle. Apparently it came with a price for Delron wears a mask to cover his face. Driven by power he came for my daughter to create a child with powers of both him and my daughter and raise it to be just as evil as himself.

Arron looks towards D with a serious look,"I want you to go after Delron, stop him and retrieve my daughter. I will pay any amount you ask if you can bring me my Marianna."

D looked back at him. "Why do ask me, a vampire hunter?"

"Because your reputation is unquestionable. If anyone can stop can get Marianna back, its you."

D looked at Arron with respect and nodded and left to get on his horse. Riding away D felt that this hunt would be deadlier than Magnus Lee and Carmila put together. But D knew that this was no ordinary Hunt. He must stop Delron no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

2

D took his horse swiftly down the road to make up for any lost time. Thoughts of the mission went through his mind. Thoughts of fighting something more powerful than an elder vampire. D was a vampire hunter. He's had skill and knowledge to stop them but with this Sphinx creature he had no idea of how to stop it. Thoughts of a another Vampeal. During the hunt for Miran Link he was afraid of another Vampeal coming into the world and yet it has happened. From what he's heard they have tried to raise Marianna as a human but now with Delron taking her, Marianna's life is in for a few changes. His mind was so full he couldn't think straight.

"Need some help sraightening out your thoughts D?" a gruff voice called for from his hand. "I've never known you to be this worried. Usually you're pretty calm." The voice came from a parisite D acquired long ago. The Parasite is kind of D's friend who has helped him in many fights and freed him from many dark spells.

"I usually know what I'm up against."

"I think there is more than your letting on."

"Enough, we have a mission to accomplish."

"Thats right hide your feelings in your mission. It's what you've always done."

"I said thats enough."

D came to fork in the road. D looked down both wondering which way they could have gone. The ground was still wet from the heavy rainstorm a couple of nights ago. D looked carfully down the left path then down the right. D notices the chariot wheel marks going down the left road. D rides quickly down the left road knowing he's not to far from Delron's chariot.

Delron was in his carrage looking at Marianna's trembling body, the candle at her side. Such a beautiful bride Delron thought as he brushed the hair out of her face. With our powers combined in our child, it will be unstoppable. The after gaining the power of the Sphinx, Delron thirsted for more power. He eventually realized that he could raise a child of limitless power. Since elder vampires had such strenght he decide to find one or its offspring. With the help of Shade (the black mutant) he found Cardia's daughter Marianna. And to prove his power Delron warned Arron and Cardia ahead of time. Everything went according to Delron's plan. Marianna's parents foolishly tried to stop him from claiming his bride. For ther insolence Cardia met her end and Arron is left grieving for what short time he's got.

"Delron we're being followed." Shade calls.

Delron turned to see a rider in black clothing, his black cape flowing in the air. His eyes glowed blue looking at the rider's determined face. A bounty hunter, Delron thought angrily. After all I did at the castle, Arron still thinks he can get his daughter back. I killed his wife, humiliated him,took his daughter, and he insults me with his hope and this bounty hunter.

Delron turns to Shade,"Eliminate him."

Delron closes the carriage curtains as Shade removes his cloak for battle. D leaps off the horse and draws his sword aiming it at Shade. Shade whips his sword out and blocks. The two duel carefully on top of the carriage dodging their opponents blades and the branches of the trees. The commotion on the carriage causes the horses to go wild, making the battle harder. D tries to think of a way to remove this obstacle before Delron decides to help. Looking past his opponent D spots a large branch coming at the two warriors. Inspired D moves to the left throwing his cape in front of Shade then moves forward blinding him. Shade furiously cuts D's cape only to see the branch making contact with his head and throwing him off the carriage. D jumps to side of the carriage and opens the door only to feel his body stiffen from a familar scent. With the last of his strength D latches his hands on the side of the carriage entrance.

Delron looks at D eyes glowing blue. "So another Vampeal. Its no wonder Shade didn't kill you. Tell me did you kill Shade?"

D remained silent refusing to answer.

"I know you can talk. Now answer me did you kill Shade."

"No." D replied fiercely.

"Thank you," Delron said focusing his eyes on D, "And farwell." Two beams came out of Delrons eyes, knocking D out of the carriage and causing him to collide into a tree.

With great speed Shade eventually reaches the carriage and regains control of the horses.

"Welcome back Shade."

"Thank you Master."

The carriage rides on leaving D's injured body behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

3

D stood up carefully. His body ached from Delron throwing him into the tree. D was completely unprepared when he faced Delron. Arron hadn't mentioned how Delron took Marianna from the castle and D didn't give much thought to the wax on Marianna's floor. Now he knew and with the knowledge from this battle he would better prepare himself for the next one. D limped to the road expecting to see his horse waiting for him. Reaching the center, D looks down the road only to find a pile of parts not to far from him.

"It looks like Shade made sure you couldn't follow him, so much for our mission, but you tried." The parasite said.

"No. This is far from the end. I will complete this mission." D replied with an astounding determination in his voice.

"How did I know you were going to say that." The parsite asked with a groan.

D starts to walk down the road in hopes that a town is near by. Any damage D recieved from the fight was begining to heal as he progressed down the road. After walking a few miles a cart came down the road behind D. As it came closer the carriage began to slow. The cart was old with peeling red paint, the left wheel was loose, and a large tan cloth covered the holding space.

"D, we have company." the parasite stated with a worried tone.

There driver was a short overweight man with a shaggy brown beard. His eyes were a light hazel brown above his large jolly smile. The man wore a white short sleeve button up shirt, brown pants, worn down black boots and a western style hat.

His cart stop next to D. "Hey there. Need a lift?" The Man asked in a hearty voice.

D looked at the man curiously and asks, "Isn't it dangerous to pick up strangers?"

The man laughed loudly, "Don't let my looks fool ya sir." The man pats a rifle next to him. "I can be a lot more trouble than I look."

D nodded and climbed on.

"Names Murphy." Murphy said slapping D on the back. "Whats your name."

"D." D answered annoyed.

"D huh? Strange name, but hey who am I to say that eh?" Murphy let out another hearty laugh then put the cart in motion. "So what is your occupation? Judging by the sword I say ya were a vampire hunter eh?"

"Yes." D answered giving Murphy a suspicious look.

"I knew it. I've seen many hunters in my profession. Vampire, werewolf, goblin, You name it, I've seen what hunts it. I'm a trader ya see, I go around every three years seeing the sights and trying to make deals. My wife is always afraid I'm gonna end up dead one these years but I take care of myself. Come to think about it I knew a vampire hunter a while back. Saved my life once thirty years ago. Before I got married I was a permanent trader. Riding down a road at night a vampire leaped out and almost killed me. Next thing I knew, the vampire lost his head and the hunter stood over me. We traveled for awhile though he didn't talk much." D sat back and relaxed a little after hearing Murphy's tale. "I did feel sorry for him. He never let anyone get close to him. A shame many hunters live such secluded lives because the're afraid to find love. I tell ya when I got married it was the best day of my life. Love can be wonderful if people give it a chance." Murphy let a happy sigh then look over at D. "You don't talk much do ya?"

"No."

"Well as you can tell I love to talk."

The two travelers made there way into a small town where Murphy bought D a new horse.

"You didn't have to do this." D said staightening the saddle.

"Nah. It's the least I could do after what happened thirty years ago." Muphy said carefully. D turned slowly towards Murphy who stared at him smiling. "Don't be surprised. After all I am a trader and I hear plenty on road." Murphy then giving him a serious look. "Especially about you. Take my advice as repayment... let someone in. It dosen't matter what you are, It matters who you are." With that said Murphy tipped his hat and rode on.

"Sound advice D." The Parasite spoke up after Murphy was about a yard down the road. "I say you should take it."

D ignored his friend's comment. His mind was on what Murphy said. D knew that they were words that he could not take. D remebered the only woman he got close to, Doris. But D even kept his distance of a romantic relationship with her. She grew old and eventually passed away. D was a loner because he could never grow old with someone, and he could not have childeren that would not have his abilities. D was a Vampeal and no amount of advice was going to change that. D bought a small airmask that covered his mouth and nose to block the scent of the candle. D then mounted his horse and took off to catch Delron.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

4

D and Delron face eachother both raising their power in a deserted forest. Their eyes filled with anger and determination knowing that this blast will end it all. Delron knew D had waited for this moment but he didn't know D was this strong. As energy circulated around them the ground began to shake and break up. Their eyes locked on each other, both lauched out the energy to have it collide in the middle.

Delron opens his eyes to find himself in the carriage. "He's coming." Delron said in a cold tone. The dream was so real that Delron went over the dream in his head. Though it was a dream Delron knew not to disregaurd dreams that felt so real. He wondered how this Vampeal had so much power. Cardia was mere childs play compared to him. Delrons eyes lit up, "Could he be?" Delron knew the thought was absured but he knew of only one Vampire that could rival his power.

Shade sped down the night road making his way to their destination. His eyes locked on anything that may interrupt Delrons marriage. Shade slowed down the carriage at the site of two poles sprouting. As the carriage stopped Shade spotted a short green skined goblin wearing a brown tunic. The goblin had a large bat like snout with, sharpe uneven teeth, and pointy ears. In his short musclar arms was a large two headed ax. As he approached the carriage more Goblins appeared from the bushes. Shade stood up looking down at the goblins. "Stand aside." Shade commanded.

The first goblin stepped forward hissing,"You intrude in the goblin king's territory then dare give me orders. If you want to pass than you need to pay a fee, Master's orders."

Shade reaches for his cloak getting ready for a fight. "Shade wait." Delron calls stepping out of the carriage. "I may have use for these creatures." Delron turns to the leader of the pack. I wish to speak to your master."

"Our Master is very busy. If you wish to talk with him we'll need a little pursausion." The goblin said waving his ax in Delrons face.

"Very well." Delron replies as his eyes light up. The goblin looks confused at first then with pain. Dropping his ax the goblin grab his throat as if choking his mouth open as if screaming but no sound came out. Another Goblin approached him cautiously then jumped back as blue flames fly out of his mouth. The flame starts to appear from the nose, ears and eyes. As the goblin rolls in the dirt franticly trying to put himself out. The flames burn through his skin engulfing him turning his whole body turning him into a pile of ashes. Delron's eyes dim as he looks upon the goblins horified faces. "Anyone else need pursuading."

The goblins just stared with fear at Delron unable to answer. "I didn't think so."

Delron left Shade to gaurd the carriage as he went to see the goblin king. The goblin king was 6 ft tall, with black skin wearing an orange robe and tunic, other than that his features were the same as his minions. Delron carefully approched the king,"Your Highness I have come with a proposition for you."

The King's cruel cold eyes were locked on Delron. Then with a smile he replied."My men said you pursauded trolog in a very interesting matter. I like clients with a cruel imagination. What can I do for you?"

Delrons eyes glowed with pleasure. "There is a Vampeal trailing me. It's now begining to annoy me. Eliminate him." Delron pulls a sack about the size of his fist from behind his cloak and tosses it to the goblin. "And since I doubt well see each other again payment is in advance." The goblin King opens the sack to find it full of gold coins. The King smiled with delight and nodded. Delron returned to the carrige telling Shade to drive on "Come we must hurry to castle Aunmaru." Though the Goblin King said he would take care of the hunter, his mind was still not at ease.

D made his way down the road following Delron's carriage as dawn approached. Delron may have been far ahead of him but D had caught up with him once and he will do it again. The horse Murphy bought was a new type able to travel faster and longer than any other horse. The road D traveled down became silent. Though he sensed a trap D kept his pace not wanting to loose anymore time. Suddenly two Goblins swinging their axes at the horse's legs. With ease D leaps over the interference and travels on to see more more goblins pour out from the bushes and on to the road.

D places his hand on the broach on the collar of his neck. Instantly a blue light flashes burning any goblins in it way. The road soon was clear and D would have no problem once he escaped the forest. Suddenly D spotted a black 6ft goblin wearing an orange tunic stood in the middle of the road. The Goblin shot black fire out of his hand. D pulls his horse to the right to avoid the attack. Judging for the size and power of the goblin D figured this was the goblin king. D quickly moved left as the king shot another wave of fire. As D got closer to the king he leapt off the horse pulling his blade out.

"Lets see you dodge this in the air." The king shouted shooting fire out of both his hands. D put his left hand forward letting the parasite suck up the flames. Paralized with shock, the king stood there not moving as D brought the blade down cutting his adversary in two.

His horse trotted over two him. Just as D was about to mount the horse he heard a sound in the bush next to him. D walked over to the bushes, thrusting his hand in to pull out a scout goblin. "This trap was planed out. Who told you about me?"

The goblin looked at D with a large sense of fear. "S-some creature with gold wings."

"Delron."

"Y-yea that was h-his name. He traveled with a s-shadow looking c-creature."

"Do you know where they went?"

"A ..A castle called uh... Anmaron?"

"Aunmaru?"

"Yea."

D's heart sank. Castle Aunmaru belonged to a ruthless vampire who studied Egyptology. Collecting many artifacts from history he somehow gained great power and named himself Aunmaru. With the power he gain he tried to build an empire where he would rule. His father Dracula heard of this and went to put a stop to. The two clashed and it was said that it was a battle that would be talked about for ages. In the end Dracula barely defeated Aunmaru and freed those under his power. D realeased the goblin and mounted his horse understanding what dangers he was facing.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

5

D took off in the direction of castle Aunmaru. D had to stop that carriage before it reached castle Aunmaru. If Delron got his power from an artifact like Aunmaru, D feared what else would be in the castle. D thought back to the feeling he had just after taking this mission and it became clearer to him. D faced many powerful enemies but this one, for some reason, bothered him the most and now he knew why. The battle he faced may destroy him but it would be worth it to stop such evil. "D I'm kind of unsure of this battle. I mean you said Carmila would kill you and yet this guy is worse." His hand said to him. "Maybe you should turn around, I mean you are a vampire hunter after all."

"We can't turn back. This mission is bigger than anything we've ever faced we have no choice but to stop him. The fate of the planet rests with us."

"I wish we didn't have to do this I'm not ready to die."

"Your fears can be settled. I plan to reach them before they get to the castle." D said looking ahead of him to see the carriage. Carefully D pulled the horse into the woods so he couldn't be seen. D knew this was a dangerous manuver but he really didn't have much choice if he wanted to suprise Delron. D pulled out a small mask and placed it over his nose and mouth. Pulling the horse closer to the carriage D wait until Shade was in his sight.

Seeing the driver D leaped off the horse catching Shade by surprise and Knocking him over the side. Shade thrusts his fist onto the carriage, grabbing hold not to fall off again. The horses, out of fear, take off pulling the carrige faster making it hard for D to balance and Shade to stay on. D takes his blade and cuts the axel off the horses. The horses take off as the carrige rides out of control. Shade gets up pulling out his blade and strikes. D blocks and loses blance. Falling D grabs the carriage door holding on tightly, dropping his blade. Shade jumps on top of the carriage and swings his blade. D drops grabbing the foot step as his legs hit the ground, being drag toward the back wheel. D looks down the road to see a cliff coming up. Shade stands above D raising his blade for the final blow. Bringing the blade down, D grabs it and thrusts the edge knocking Shade in the jaw and off the carriage. Climbing up D rushes in grabbing Marrianna and going through the other door. Passing through Delron's eyes widen as he catches a small mask on D's face making him breath through the sent of the candle. Delron sticks his head looking for Shade. His eyes glow as he sees the cliff up ahead. D and Marianna land hard in the road and roll a few feet. D sees the carriage go off the cliff and sighs with relief that it is over.

Checking on Marianna, D asks, "Are you okay."

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

D's horse came trotting up. "We better start for your house before it gets dark." The two mount the horse and ride off.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi. I owe this story to my mother and the Lord.

6

The two travel in silence for the first hour, Marianna in front riding side saddle and D in back to protect her. D kept a light steady pace, the last couple of days had been so rough. However he couldn't help but wonder if he should go faster. D saw Delron fall but he didn't see him die. Though he didn't want to believe it he knew that Delron was not that easy to kill. They would see each other again, but D hoped it would be a while before they do.

"So did my parents send you?" Marianna asked.

"Your father did."

"What about my mother?"

D stopped the horse and looked away unsure of how to tell her. With a heavy sigh he answered,"Your mother died fighting Delron. From what I was told she fought bravely but Delron's power was to much for her and she died. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence then Marianna began to cry. As her light sobs became harder, buring her face in his chest, surprising D. He hesitently placed an arm over her to comfort her. Holding Marianna brought back memories of Doris. Doris was a young woman he met when he was hired to kill Count Magnus Lee. Doris fell in love with D but he remained distant. He came by every so often to see Doris and her brother Dan after completing the mission. Doris and Dan became more than friends they became like a second family. Eventually as all humans do they grew old and died but that did not stop D from visiting them when he came by their village. Marianna stopped crying after 5 minutes then lightened up. After making sure she was alright D pressed on.

After a long ride of silence Marianna asked "How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" D countered.

"The death you see and hear. The death that people tell you when they hire you, the death you see when you go after those you hunt. How?" She asked raising her voice. Marianna heard tales from her father about being a vampire hunter and the sadness that came with it. She did not fully understand why until now and wanted to know D and her father dealt with this pain.

"I don't dwell on it much." D replied softly. "I just listen enough to find my opponents weakness."

"It seems like a sad life." She said in toneless voice.

"It is."

Marianna looked at D with sorrow. This man was what her father once was and because of her mother he changed. She wondered if D ever let any one in and if so he didn't show it. However Marianna could sense that there was something D held in his heart that almost made him change. Whatever it was she felt it when he comforted her but she couldn't tell what it was.

As night began to creep in D stopped to rest for the night. D built a fire to cook food from a pouch on his horse. As the two ate Marianna asked,"What made you become a vampire hunter?"

D looked at her surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well your a Vampeal so you have the choice to live as human or Vampire. So why a hunter."

D looked at the fire and sighed, "Vampires of this age have become corrupt with power. The nobility they had became a thing of the past and so I took it upon myself to send them back to the darkness from whence they came."

Marianna looked at D with astonishment. After dinner Marianna laid next to the fire and began to sleep. D kept a close eye on Marianna as she slept. Looking at Marianna D saw her red hair and lips glowed with fire in front of her making an enachanted scene.

"D, you usually don't think of Doris outside her village. Is there a reason you thought of her today?"

"No." D replied coldly

"I think there is. I think you like her and why not after all she is very pretty plus she is a Vampeal."

"Enough. I don't wish to talk about this." D said sternly.

"Why do have feelings and deny them?" the parasite called. "After all feelings are what guide people."

D sat in silence not knowing the answer.

"Ah need to think, eh. Just remember what Murphy said." And with that the parasite became silent.

D looked over to see Marianna shivering in the cold. Standing up he walked over and put his cloak around her. Hearing a rustle D looks up to find a werewolf launching himself from a tree. D pulls out his sword but is too late. The werewolf knocks the blade out of his hand and claws D's chest. Cluching his wound D see's that the werewolf is eight feet tall with pure black fur sharp snarling fangs and piercing red eyes filled with hunger and rage.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

7

Looking at D with hunger the werewolf lunged forward. Dodging left, D leaps for his sword. Grabbing it, he turned to see the monster just before it thrust him into a tree. Its large mouth opened wide as siliva drips from his sharp deadly teeth. Suddenly D's cape swings over the werewolf's head and is pulled from D. Looking up, D sees Marianna awake and wearing a determind look. The werewolf tore through the cape and charged its attacker. D moved quickly and ran his blade through the werewolf. Howling in pain it turns and grabs D attempting to crush him. Marianna jumps on the werewolfs back and sinks her fangs into its neck, the werewolf releases D in pain and grabs Marianna throwing her over it shoulder into a tree. D slices upwards cutting off the right arm of the werewolf. Filled with rage the werewolf claws D's face and turns to Marianna. The werewolf charges forward in a mad rush ready to finish off its prey. Marianna stands petrified with fear as the werewolf move in for the kill. Suddenly Marianna's eyes glow red as she begins to power up. Just before the creature reaches her, Marianna throws a large blast of her energy knocking the the werewolfback into a tree. Twiching her eyes the werewolf is pushed flat against the tree its bones starting to break as blood spills from it's fur until it is completely crushed. After calming down, Marianna looked at the remains of the werewolf unable to answer what just happened.

"Are you alright?" D asked.

"W-what just happened?" Marianna asked in a shaky voice.

D held a solid look and replied,"Your mother possed great power, she passed those powers on to you when you were born."

"What am I going to do?" She asked sounding afraid of herself.

D sighed,"I will teach you how to control your powers."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi. I dedicate this story to my friend Shadoom.

8

As D and Marianna travel to Arron's home D teaches Marianna how to control her powers. Marianna learns of levetation, gravity crush and electric blast. Marianna became curious as to how D knew of such power and if he was just as powerful as she. Her compainion was quiet and mysterious. It was this that made her curious and attracted to him. She had never met anyone quite like D before. Though her father was a vampire hunter he wasn't as quiet, but her father did have the same emotionless look from time to time. Marianna wasn't experienced in such unpleasantries and could not imagine what goes on in the mind of a vampire hunter. What she could tell about their mind was that, what they held was sad and fearful.

D was surprised at how well Marianna had been doing for someone who didn't know she had these kind of powers three days ago. However D could feel that Marianna was developing an attraction for him. This fact made D nervous because he also started to feel for her. Although D kept well to remain professional, it was hard being around her and the parasite wasn't helping.

The parasite lectured D about how she was Vampeal like himself which could mean she may be the perfect match for D. "I know what your thoughts. You like her and want to be with her." The parsite said nagging. Though the statements were true, D pushed them a side. Marianna was a job, who would soon return home and he would find another. Besides this fact D's past was too dark and he couldn't allow anyone, vampire, human, or vampeal, in.

Stopping at a river for a drink D looked at Marianna stating,"You should be home in two days."

"So soon?" Marianna sighed a breath of relief. Looking up at D she moved closer to him saying, "I want to thank you for all you've done. You know... saving me and teaching me."

"Your welcome." D answered. He became uncomfortable when she moved closer to him. He may hold feelings for her but he refused to let them get in the way. D looked at his horse as it finished its drink. "We should head out."

Marianna sighed unhappily. She had hoped to get a kiss from D but all she got was his back. She was beginning to wonder if D was beyond any emotional feeling. Not anthor word was said as they road on. The two rode on till night fall where D set camp by a river. A fire was built to keep them warm as they slept through the night. Marianna awoke during the night as the moon was over head. She looked over at D unsure of what to think. There was so much mystery and lonliness to him it was hard know what he was thinking. Though D didn't seem intersted in her, she could not help but think of how handsome he was. Marianna had never been in a relationship before. Being what she was men feared her and left her alone. She never really knew what love was until now. Marrianna was sure her feelings for D were love and she wanted to show him how she felt. Marianna walked over to D his pale face glowed in the moon light. Marianna bent down next to D bringing her face close to his as she kissed him. D awoke startled by Marianna looming over him. Out of surprise D threw Marianna back and stood quickly. Filled with surprise and fear Marianna stuttered silently,"I... I'm sorry. I ..." Marianna looked away unable explain her actions. She liked D so much she wanted to show him. Now she feels he may never speak with her, let alone want to be with her.

D without a word walked into the forest to think about what just happened. Though Marianna's kiss had surprised him it was also pleasent. Her kiss was soft and warm that the thought of it made his heart and stomache flutter. D shook those thoughts away. With the life he leads there was no room for a romance. Also Arron hired D to protect Marianna and bring her home safely. In either case D could not develop a relationship with her. "So for your duty you would deny you feelings and dismiss her's." The parasite spoke up. "She has strong feelings for you and you have feelings for her. I should know since I read your thoughts and emotions. Time and time again I have told you to let someone in and yet you still condem yourself to loneliness. Stop it. Its depressing."

"I have a job to do and I will complete it."

"You're just afraid of what her father would say. Personally I don't think he would mind. After all he did marry a Vampire and like you he is a hunter." D carefully ponder this then walked back to the camp.

Marianna sat by the fire silently waiting for D to return. She knew what she did was wrong but she couldn't help how she felt about D. Ever since he had saved her she felt somthing for him and it had grown day by day. Her feelings for him were new as well as the actions of herself, and she could not explain why. Marianna turned at the sound of D coming from the forest. She stood up staring him straight in the eyes, "I wish to apolo..." D cut Marianna off by placing his lips on hers.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi. I dedicate this Chapter to my mother and The-Dark-Angel

9

The kiss which lasted what seemed a lifetime between the two was so passionate that it felt magical. Marianna closed her eyes pulling D closer to her as the moon shined on them. D placed his hands on her shoulders warming Marianna. D's kiss was affectionate and warm, it was hard to beleive this was the same person she was traveling with. Marianna kissed D harder surprising him, causing him to break off. "Wow." Marianna said quietly.

D looked in her glistening violet eyes and kissed her again more passionately than before. Expressing the feelings inside him warming his heart and flowing throughout his body. Moving his hands from her shoulders to her back D embraces her bring her closer. The kiss breaks and the two hold eachother. "I love you." D whispers.

"I love you to." Marianna answers.

"But I am also scared. I have lived a dark life for so long and I have sworn my life to a mission. I feared love couldn't be in my life. That in my life it would only be fantasy."

Marianna pushes D back and looks deep in his eyes and asks. "Is this fantasy?" Kissing D surprising him then drawn in. D had never felt passion like this before and to him it felt phenomenal. Breaking the kiss she asks, "Well?"

"No. It was nowhere near fantasy."

"So what do you fear?"

D breaks the embrace and turns his back on her."My past."

"Tell me." She ask coming to his side.

D sighs and begins to tell her his life from the begining. He talk to her about his parents and why he was a Vampeal. How those who lived in darkness began to fall into corruption. How D felt it was his duty to put them where they belong. The life D lead was dark and dreary. Many knew of D and would do anything to stop him even attack those he cared for. This had not become a fear for him because D had always kept to himself. The idea of a relationship with anybody never crossed his mind. Now that one may begin those after him will attack her and her family.

Marianna was astonished hearing who D was. After hearing his tale many questions were answered. Questions of his skill, the mystery of his lonely attitude, and the knowledge of his power. Placing her hands on the sides of D's face and making him look at her. "You have nothing to fear. I like you am a Vampeal and you have taught me how to control my powers. I can fend for myself now and if I must, I can protect you." Marianna said before she kissed him.

D relaxed and knew she was right. She could protect him if she wished and she had defeated the werewolf. She was the radiant woman that D saw so much in Marianna. He saw how intelligent she was, how brave and strong. Also how warm and beautiful she is."Thank you." D said kissing her back.

The two rode on ready to bring Marianna home. D did not know where their relationship would take them but he did know where his heart belonged. This ride was the most enjoyable. The two had talked more than ever before. Marianna was delighted at the conversation than the cold silence. Marianna didn't have much to talk about but she did listen to D with great enthusiasum.

Before they both knew what had happened night crept up on them and they had to make their final stop. The two stoped in front of an old abandoned church. D placed the horse in a stable near by. Then walked in the church where Marianna stood next to a candle lit table with cheese and bread on it. "Where did this come from?"

"I found it in a cupboard still well preserved." Marianna replied cutting some bread and cheese for D. Though the dinner was small it was very enjoyable. D found comfortable cushion where he and Marianna laid on. Marianna cuddled close to Ds chest where she fell asleep quickly. D placed an arm around her then he soon fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

10

Lighting strikes the night as D's horse whineys loudly at a figure appoaching it. The figure had pure black skin its face was coverved in a purple hood. It was Shade, Delron's right hand. Shade came closer to horse, calming it down and checking the saddle and horses legs. He looks up at the house waiting for something to happen.

D's eyes opened quickly and looked at the door. Careful not to wake Marianna D slid from her grasp and steps outside. The rain came down hard making it almost impossible to see. D looks around, waiting for something to appear. D's eyes widended as the lighting flashes revealing Delron. Delron's eyes were glowing blue as he stared with great hatered at D. Suddenly a blue wave flies out of Delron's hand knocking D into the hut causing it collapse around him rendering him unconcious.

D awoke to find rubble around him. His thoughts went to what happened before he was knocked unconsious. Vaguely he remembers Delron and the look in his eyes. Suddenly D's thoughts fly to Marianna and what happened to her. D tries to break free from the rubble only to feel a sharp pain in his leg. "Looks like your leg is caught to something." The parasite spoke up.

"Is there anything you can do?" D asked.

"Can you reach your sword?"

"Yeah hold on." D pulls out his sword and cuts off his left hand. For a few seconds his hand lays limp then begins to move. His hand crawls into the rubble to where D's leg was. Looking around the parasite finds a large splinter in stuck in the back of D's thigh. The parasite relays the message to D and states he'll try move it. "No I'll move it." D calls out.

"Really? You usually hide from your power."

"We don't have time to waste I must save Marianna." D said with fire in his voice. The parasite crawls back to D and sets himself back on his wrist. D's eyes began to glow blue as he throws the rubble off of him. There D stood as his leg heals looking around for his horse. Suddenly a blade comes from the sky aiming straight at D. D moves back barely missing the blade held by Shade. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was asked by my master in case you were alive. It'll be a pleasure to finally kill you." Shade charges as D pulls out his sword and blocks. The two warriors look each other in the eye ready for a hard fight ahead. Shade takes the offense his sword swinging trying to make a solid hit. D held the defense until Shade brought down his blade. D falls back and throws Shade over him. D charges knocking Shade's blade away then brings his blade down ready to finish his quarry. To D's horror Shade blocks the blade with his right arm, as the blade is unable to severe it. Shade thrusts his left fist into D, causing him to loose his sword."My skin is as hard a steel." Shade charges as a fight of hand to hand skills erupt. D was held on the offense because of Shade's hard skin. Blocking and dodging D tries to find a weakness to use to his advantage. Shade's skill and speed was unbelievable, making it hard to find a weak point. Shade moves in for the throat beginning to strangle D. D dropped to his knees and was losing consiousness as Shade tightened his grip around D's throat. D's mind floats to Marianna and the memories he collected. Memories of him teaching her, holding her, feeling the warm kiss. D's eyes glow blue as his strength returns D breaks off Shade's hold. D pulls back his fist koncking Shade back a few feet as his hood is knocked off revealing a crystal skull on Shade's shoulders. D looks at the hood realizing it's was a protective mask for Shade.

"N-No!" Shade yells running for his mask. D charges throwing his fist shattering Shade's skull ending his life.

D looks to the sky knowing where he must go despite the cosequences.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

11

Delron stops D's horse, Marrianna in front wearing a blank look. The castle was large and brown with the face of an egyptian pharou on the front. "Castle Aunmaru, the place where Dracula almost met his end and where I recieved my power. I remember coming here to find egyptian artifacts and found instead power from a Greek artifact. Aunmaru collected items from all over the world trying to become stronger." Looking down at Marriana Delron says, "After we are married I will make this castle more presentable for our child."

Marianna begins to struggle violently. "I see my spell is starting to where off." Delron looks deep into her eyes as they begin to glow forcing Marrianna to calm down. Delron loses strenth almost dropping his hostage. "The candle was so much easier than calming her will." Delron said heavily as he walks into the castle.

D runs as hard as he can trying to reach Aunmaru before it was too late. D knew that running wouldn't get him very far but he had to make due with what he had. Stopping to catch his breath D look to his left seeing a large deer grazing. Inspired D carefully approaches him to gain his trust. After getting aquainted D gets on and continues toward the castle.

Night falls as Delron is in a different tux wearing a blue tie. An old man wearing a black ceremonial robe is standing next to him holding a bible. Marrianna wearing a silver wedding dress walks down the red carpet wearing the same blank stare. As soon as Marianna reaches the end Delron takes his place by her side. The priest steps forward . "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight on this joyous occasion..." The priest continues on until "If anyone should have any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

D crashes throught the door drawing his sword to strike Delron. Delron spreads his wings and escapes as the priest dissapears. D runs up the wall giving himself some air and charges. Delron easily dodges then slams into D knocking him into the next room. Both land hard on the castle floor sliding to different ends. D stands staring at Delron with deep fury. "Release Marrianna now." D commanded.

Delron stares deep in his oppoents eye and smiles."I see."

"What?" D snapped looking back at his opponent.

"I see you fell in love with my bride. How cute."

Anger rose in D as he screamed."She'll never be your bride. I'll make sure of that." D shot back.

Delron let out a cruel laugh."You falling in love. The mysterious D and son of Dracula." D's eyes widend as Delron revealed who he was. "I knew it. The Sphinx has been giving me visions of you. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. A pity how you finally found love and now you are going to die."

"Wrong!" D says heroicly. "Now that I have found love I refuse death." D charges his blade aimed at Delrons heart.

Delrons eyes glow dark blue as he lifts his left hand releasing energy knocking D back into the wall. Delron holds D there attempting to to crush him. "I will have a powerful child and you can't stop me."

D's eyes began to glow blue as a force battles with Delron's. D floats out of the wall large fangs began to grow in his mouth as energy flow out of him pushing against Delron. The ground started to shake and the castle was falling around them. Delron was losing the battle as cracks appeared on his hands. Delron's mask fell off reveal his cracked face.On his forhead was an upside down question mark with two lines on the side and one above burned on his for head. Delron looks down at his hands seeing them breaking. His eyes widen as he shouts,"No this is my power. I will not loose it now!" Delron releases his all of his energy on D. D retaliates releasing all his energy over whelming Delron.

Delrons body shatters revealing a woman with the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and a serpent for a tail. Her eyes open revealing a magnificent blue. With a beautiful but cold voice the creature says,"I am the Sphinx and I am free to destroy this world."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi.

12

D stared at the creature before him as she stared back. D was unsure how to approach this new obstacle. D thought his best chance would be to find out anything would be to talk to it. D steps forward and asks,"What is your reason for wanting to destroy this world?"

The Sphinx smile evilly replies,"Because it's fun. The fear in their eyes, hearing their unaswered cries, and they way scatter like rats. Oh how I've missed those times." The sphinx looks away from D as she begins to talk out loud. "Long ago I was the most powerful being on the planet. Many fear the mere whisper of my name. I traveled to one village after another decimating it leaving few servivors so they may spread the warning. I realized I was too powerful for anyone and decided to test my victims knowledge and asked them a riddle. What has four legs in the morning two in the afternoon and three in the evening. If my victims solved the riddle I agreed to destroy myself. Many tried to answer the riddle but their efforts were in vain and they were murdered." The Sphinx was smiling as she talked of her past destruction.

Her smile dissappeared as hatered filled her eyes. "As I terrorized Greece and man calling himself Oedipus came to me willing to challenge my riddle. I asked him and he answered man. Four in the morning of their life, two in the afternoon, and three with a cane. As agreed I destroyed myself leaving nothing but my ashes. Oedipus took my remains and locked them is a gold jar and kept it as a trophy. With the fall Greece my the jar was buried deep underground until I was found by Aunmaru who left me in that jar. After his defeat at Dracula I was nothing more than a dust collector until a human came and finally freed my ashes. I used his body as a vessel so I may heal. But the human burned a seal on his head so that he could keep my power."

The Sphinx turned her head to D and said "Thanks to you I am now truly free." An evil smile crept on the Sphinx's face. "And for your reward you will be the first to die." Sphinx charges her claws aimed at D. D moves back quickly grabbing his sword and attacks. Sphinx flies up dodging her opponents sword. D turns to face Sphinx only to see her serpent tail wrap itself around around his neck cutting off his oxygen. D swings his sword in desperation, cutting the snake off. Sphinx screams in pain and rage.

Sphinx flies to the end of the room her eyes begin to glow as power rises around her. "How dare you cut off my tail. I swear I will crush you like the insect you are." Waves of power began to fly out knocking D back. D felt immense pain, only getting worse with each wave. Enraged at the beating, D begins to release his energy. D's eyes widen with anger and fangs begin to grow. D's energy begins to fiercly combat his opponents. Sphinx feels the pressure of D's power, releasing all she has, overwhelming D. "What Delron had was a mere fraction of my power!" Sphinx screams as D falls under the pressure.

Suddenly a large force joins D's power overcoming the Sphinx's. Marrianna walks into the room her red hair floating because of the power she unleashes. Her eyes a piercing red, her fangs sharp and deadly. Marrianna walks infront of D shielding him from the Sphinx's power giving him a chance to regain his strength. Marianna stares hard at the creature before her and says in a cold tone."You will no longer torture the one I love." D stands next to Marianna as both release all their energy against Sphinx. The Sphinx's eyes widen as the energy comes at her in a roaring wave. Upon impact Sphinx is knocked back, her body unable to hold up...begins to break against the power. Within minutes there's nothing left of the creature.

Marianna and D turn toward eachother looking deep in eachothers eyes as the kiss deeply for thier victory and love.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the following Charactors. D and The parasite on his hand was created by Novelist Hideyuki Kikuchi. I would like to thank My mother, God, and you the reader for this story. Enjoy.

Final

Marrianna stares out her room window wondering where D was. It has been two days since D brought Marrianna home leaving his promise that he would return. Marrianna didn't want D to leave but she realized that he had to for his mission was unfinished. She was happy that she was with her father but without her love she felt empty... and so she stares out at the window, waiting for her love.

Arron had noticed the change in his daughters behavior. He was wise in his old age and figured she had fallen in love with the Vampeal. Now she waits for him to finish his mission and return to her. Arron knew what had to be done. "Marrianna!" Arron called with a serious look on his face. "Come with me please." Marrianna followed her father till they got to hall that Marrianna wasn't allowed to go down. Marrianna stopped for a moment curious about what was going on. As soon as Arron dissapeared into the dark Marrianna decided to follow. "I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. Something happened on your travels with the Vampeal?"

Marrianna stops instantly, "What do mean?"

"Your mother had the same look you do when she thought of me. You became close to D didn't you?"

Marrianna lowered her. "Yes father."

"Did he say anything before he left?"

"H-he said he would return once he finished his mission." Marrianna choked out.

The two stopped in front of a door and found that it held the skull of a vampire. Marrianna shook at the sight of the clean skull smiling at her. "Your mother hated this room. Here was the memory of my vampire hunting." Arron takes out a key and opens the door. Within the room was every weapon used to kill vampires. Arron walks to the end of it taking a beautiful sword. The case was blue with red flames down the center. The hilt was made of black marble with a silver cross connected to it. "This sword was given to by my master before he retired. I took great care of this sword and hope you do the same."

Marrianna was speechless as he presents the sword to her. "You see my daughter D may claim to be a Vampire Hunter but in reality he fights evil. If you wait for him to finish his mission then you'll wait for a long time."

"What are you saying." Marrianna asked looking at the sadness in her fathers eyes.

Arron smiled,"You love D, don't you? Therefore I am saying go to your love because he will need you when the time comes."

"What will happen to you?"

Arron gives Marrianna a hug and replies,"I will be fine."

Marrianna hugs her father back and the two head to the stables where a white rone is waiting for her. Arron gives Marrianna directions in to where D was last spotted. The two hug goodbye before Marrianna gets on her horse and rides out.

D is outside a valley ready to take on his next hunt. He was hired by a farmer who was loosing cattle to a vicious vampire. The farmer didn't have much to offer but D could tell he would not last much longer if this continued. His thoughts floated to Marrianna and what they went through together. Ever since he left Marrianna the parasite has been nagging him to go back. But D had a mission and as long as evil was out there D could never rest. Before riding to the vampires den D thought he heard a voice. D shook it off at first but then he kept hearing it. It belonged to a female voice that was calling his name. D turns around to see surprised to see Marrianna riding a white horse. "Marrianna? What are you doing here?"

"I can't wait for you. What you do is dangerous and will take awhile therefore I'll be with you from now on."

D stared hard at Marrianna and replies,"No. As you said it dangerous and..."

"And I ready to face that danger with you." Marrianna cries cutting him off. Moving closer to D she kisses him passionately and says, "I love you and I never want to be away from you again."

D smiles and nods in agreement. "It looks like we have a new companion." A voice calls out.

Marrianna looks down at D's hand in coffusion and finds a face. "This is my partner. He has been with me on many adventures. One could say he helped bring us together."

Marrianna looks down and replies,"Then I thank you."

"Well enough yapping we have a mission to finish." The Parasite says, as the two lovers agreed, riding into the valley.


End file.
